


Movie Night

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Movie Night, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara take Dawn to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It was their first night out since Glory's defeat, so Willow just wanted it to go perfect. Tara insisted that she should just relax, that everything would be fine, but Willow just couldn't help herself. And for some reason, seeing her all worked up over a simple night out made her irresistibly cute.  
  
Dawn was ready an hour before leaving. The three headed down to the local cinema and chose a random movie to watch. Turned out to be an epic Indiana Jones-style adventure film with a weird romance subplot running along with it, and yet Dawn got really caught by it, gluing her eyes to the screen and not paying attention to anything around her, the only movement she made to remind the world she was alive being grabbing popcorn from Tara's bucket.  
  
With a small smile, Tara rests her head on Willow's shoulder. It's not the same, being without Buffy, and having the Buffybot around doesn't help them much either, but if they had each other they could always work it all out.  
  
"I love you" Tara whispers. "And tonight's perfect, just like you wanted."  
  
And it's true. With Tara alongside her, it was perfect indeed.


End file.
